Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing a user interface that facilitates an additional function to be set on an icon.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and enhance functions of the terminal, the improvement of structural and/or software parts of the terminal can be taken into consideration.
Thus, since it is a recent trend to distribute a terminal that provides a user interface capable of selecting a menu or executing an application using an icon displayed on a display unit, the demand for a user interface capable of facilitating the manipulation of an icon basically provided by the terminal or an icon of an installed application is rising.